A enchente
by Uken Jaguarjack
Summary: Uma aventura 'aventurada' por Tamaki.


Alguma coisa estava estranha. Pensando bem, todas as coisas eram estranhas ao acordar. "Pensando bem" era até força de expressão — quem é que consegue "pensar bem" assim que abre os olhos? (Será que a gente acorda antes de abrir os olhos?)  
Depois que passamos um tempo pensando absurdos sem saber (por que os sonhos são tão criativos?), os pensamentos "normais" vão chegando ainda meio confusos, um quer passar na frente do outro: o que está na frente, está com preguiça e fica atravessado no caminho, o que vem de trás, tropeça e se desmonta inteiro e a mente fica tentando recolher os pedaços... (Olha quantos pedaços espalhados aqui!)  
Mas ele acordou e alguma coisa estava estranha, e não era só a claridade do quarto, o barulho da rua, a falta de noção da hora e os pensamentos preguiçosos ou aflitos. A cama estava flutuando no quarto cheio d'água!

Era a mais pura realidade, ou a mais pura enchente que atormentava as pessoas a cada 100 anos. Nessa pequena vila, um mito existia, um mito que poderia mudar para sempre a vida de Tamaki (que é do Japão e veio ao Brasil ainda pequeno), ele se espantou com a água e caiu da cama, e afundou é claro, nadou até a porta e saiu da casa, olhando a aflição das pessoas, ele perguntou para o primeiro que viu:

-O que aconteceu aqui??

-Uma enchente. Disse um velhinho.

-Co...como assim? Perguntou Tamaki, aflito.

-Venha comigo e eu te contarei tudo. Disse o velho.

Os dois foram nadando e chegaram a um pequeno barco flutuante, e entraram.

-Agora me diga tudo. Disse tamaki.

-Tudo bem...Disse o velho.

-Hà muito tempo atrás um forasteiro, cujo nome até hoje não se sabe, chegou na cidade, e sem dar muitas informações, entrou na floresta proibida entre as duas montanhas que ficam no horizonte e, dizem que ele perturbou o deus da água que adormecia no grande lago, e desde aquele dia, o deus se acorda a cada 100 anos e castiga essa cidade por alguem ter o acordado do sono eterno...

-Legaalll, essa história é melhor que aquela daquele filme que eu vi ontem. Disse tamaki.

-Isso não é uma história, aconteceu. Disse o velho.

-Melhor ainda, e ai o que acontece depois?? Diz Tamaki.

-A cada 100 anos existe um escolhido que é enviado para a floresta para tentar parar o deus, que tem a forma de um dragão. Disse o velho.

-Legal, como se sabe quem é o escolhido??

-Sei lá. Disse o velho.

-Como assim "sei lá"?? Você não sabe nem a lenda toda, que raiva, vou sair. Disse Tamaki.

-Es...espere não ande por ai de noite, é perigoso. Falou o velho.

-Já anoiteceu? Ainda estava de dia quando entrei aqui. Que estranho.

-O tempo passa mais rápido quando o assunto está bom. Falou o velho.

-Que seja, vou sair.

Ele sai na rua de noite, mais ainda está tudo alagado, e sem perceber o buraco à sua frente, ele cai. No fundo do buraco ele encontra uma caverna, mais ela estava seca, e cheia de coisas estranhas, como jóias, ouro e esqueletos. Ele olhou espantado e viu um caminho, estava escuro mas com raios de luz vindos dos buracos do teto.

-Como pode ter luz aqui se lá em cima está alagado? Disse Tamaki.

Ele continuou andando confuso e achou um portão bem grande com entalhes de ouro, e outras pedras preciosas. Ele tentou abri-lo mas foi em vão. Ele viu uma fechadura com o formato de uma estrela, e percebeu que era o mesmo formato que o amuleto que o avô dele deu para ele.

-Olha, é do mesmo formato que o meu amuleto.

Ele colocou o amuleto na fechadura e ele escuta um barulho, algo range, de repente, o portão abre-se lentamente e de dentro dele vem um brilho.

Ele entra e vê uma magnífica floresta com muitas árvores.

-Como pode ter uma floresta no sub-solo??Que coisa estranha, tem até céu com nuvens.

Ele entrou na floresta e escutou alguém rindo

-Como pode ter alguem aqui.

De repente algo pula nele e é pequeno, a coisa diz:

-Olá, como é seu nome?

E o menino responde:

-Tamaki e... opa, eu não deveria dizer meu nome a estranhos!

-Meu nome é Issun.

-O que você é?

-Não interessa eu apenas quero te ajudar, pois o trabalho do meu povo é auxiliar os que são escolhidos.

-Eu sou o escolhido, que legal e...

De repente o chão se abre, um dragão imenso sai e quando Tamaki olha para trás ele corre para a floresta, e o dragão o persegue por todo o percurso. O garoto corre desesperadamente e quando acha que despistou o dragão, o dragão aparece e quase o come, e nesse momento Tamaki vê o seu amuleto brilhar, e nessa hora o garoto cria coragem e pula no focinho do animal, e joga o amuleto em cima de uma marca na testa do dragão, e o mesmo começa a ter uma reação inesperada, ele começa a se desfazer em um tipo de luz, e quando Tamaki menos imaginou, o dragão se desfez e a partir desse dia ele virou um herói.

Huhu... não me xinguem pela fic, eu fiz ela pra um trabalho da escola Ok??


End file.
